Beast Boy's wishing star
by Hell Boy right hand of doom
Summary: Beast Boy makes a wish when his thankyou goes wrong. Will it come true? One Shot. BBXRae all the way!


Hay I'm back guys. Schools been tough so heres a one shot for ya.

"Man. I wish Raven wasn't so mean." Beast Boy said as he layed down thinking about what just happend in the past hour.

"All I did was try to make her happy, by giveing her a cup of tea that was prank free. But Noooo she had to think it was a prank and exploded it all over my new uniform. Not to metion that I have cuts all over my face. My hands were protected thanks to my brand new gloves." Beast Boy had just finished putting another uniform on before he went to sleep.

Flash Back

"Come on Rae. You save my butt today I think you deserve this." Beast Boy held out a cup of tea that was freshly made.

"No thank you. I don't take things from strangers." Rae replied rather coldly.

"Ohh come on. Its me your good friend Beast Boy." He offerd again but was denied.

"Exacly."

"But."

"No!"

"Come on. Just a sip."

"No Beast Boy now go!" Bam.

End Flash Back

" I'm just glad Robin is out with Starfire on a date and Cy is in his workshop makeing some new thingy." Beast Boy looked out the window and saw an unusal bright star.

"Hmmm. Star light. Star bright. Wish I may. Wish I might. Star listen to the wish I make tonight. I wish Raven would just like me or love or somethin. Please make her nicer to me." And as if the star was listening to him. It winked and then dissapeared.

Around five o'clock Beast Boy woke up to a noking on his door. "Mmmm what?" He mumbled but had a responce that he'd thought he never hear.

"Beast Boy. I came to apoligize from last night and tell you that I love you." Raven said threw the iron door. Beast Boy couldn't belive his ears. He was ieather asleep or half wake. He'd never thought he'd hear Raven say something like that. He got up from his bunkbed and walked to the door and opened it. Raven was there but had a different uniform on. Instead of a black letroad and blue cloack. It was all white. That meant only one thing to Beast Boy. She has full control over her powers.

"You know what time it is?" Beast Boy said pulling her into a hug.

"Yes. Its time for me to start loveing you." She said kissing him pashinetly on the lips. When they releast for air she turned and walked away leaveing a dumbfound Beast Boy.

"Great. I guess my wish had come true. All hail the stares." Beast Boy said as he walked to back to bed. "Oh crap. How am I going to explain this to the rest of the team ... Oh well." Beast Boy climbed back in bed to get some more rest for the rest of the day to come.

When Beast Boy woke up he yet again heard another knock on his door. "Whaaat? I'm sleeping." He moaned.

"Come on out sleepy head or your going to sleep the day away." Raven said opening the door.

"Hay! Wooo! What don't open the door!" Beast Boy yelled as he hid under the covers of his bed.

"Why? Are you sleeping naked?" Raven asked with a little lust in her voice.

"Eww! No! I'm in my boxers. Now what a minute." Raven shut the door back blushing maddly. She could hear him bouncing around in his room trying to put his uniform on. Five minutes latter after he finaly got his uniform on he opend the door to find Raven the same way she was earlyer.

"So how are we going to explain this to the guys?" Beast Boy asked. Raven only giggled wrapping an arm around his waste.

"Come on. lets just go out and tell them." Raven said and pulled him a little to get him walking. Robin, and Starfire was making out when Beast Boy and Raven walked in. Cyborg was talking to Jinx on the computer.

"Hay guys. Me and Raven are going out now I guess." Beast Boy yelled at the other end of the room.

"Mmhm thats nice BB." Cyborg said. It was like he didn't even cared.

"Good work Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Yes congragulations friends on being the soul mates." Starfire said and thhen went back to kissing Robin. ' Man what happening today? Its like a love feast or something.' Beast Boy thought. 'Oh well. I guess my heart's wish came true.'

"Hay Raven want to play some video games?"


End file.
